


Graphic Photograph

by Marko13



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Juzo cries, Juzo likes that photo of munakata more than he should, Kink Meme, M/M, Munakata isnt actually there, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, but hes always with juzo mentally, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marko13/pseuds/Marko13
Summary: The photo Junko Enoshima has dangling over Juzo's head is terrifying. Had it just been him maybe oogling Munakata, this would have been more bareable, but no. This is much worse, and when Junko says she wants to have some fun, Juzo's sure he's feeling true despair.





	

Enoshima's smile was cartoonishly long, somehow both ridiculous for the situation and crueler than any spit in the face. Her words, however, were stale when she said, “The forbidden subject of your affections is Yukizome Chisa!” Then, like a punch right through his heart, she added, with a chipper to her tone, “Or not. It’s actually... Munakata Kyosuke!”

Time froze.

Juzo felt his lips part with an involuntary intake of breath, his pupils visibly dilating as the always-loud beating of his heart stuttered before coming to a sudden and painful halt. The world around him seemed to blur; there was only one thing he could see, clear as glass and as bright as day — the photo in the pretty pink phone Enoshima had just pulled out.

A gruelling part of him remembered that day perfectly — backaches, half-lidded eyes, sweat rolling down his skin, exhaustion almost making him forget the framed picture of the white-haired pretty boy he knew so well sitting upright on his desk. Juzo perfectly remembered feeling heat swell inside him when his eyes landed on his Munakata, the sun being no match to the fire now lit on his skin. Juzo horrifically remembered reaching down to stroke his hardening cock at his friend’s serious, poised expression. Juzo remembered thinking he was alone, and now as he stared at the high resolution picture of him jacking off to his best friend like a desperate slut, he felt sick to his stomach.

The roars of laughter around him finally reached his ears, causing Juzo to dart his eyes around and stare with a gruesome mental creature shaking his emotions in a bottle at the Reserve Course students. They were all the same, faceless slaves to Enoshima Junko, but for once they seemed a bit more like themselves. Their chuckles, giggles, insults, snickers — they were all genuine. Juzo was a joke. Juzo’s love for Munakata was a joke. Everything about getting off to a man who’ll never love you was hilarious and stupid, and Juzo felt himself croaking, “Please… stop…”

He never asked for this. 

He never asked for any of this. He wanted to die. He wanted to be punched and told to snap out of his horrible, gross fantasies.

Enoshima’s smile came back; the Reserve Course students quieted. “So, what do you think of my little picture here, Sakakura-chan? You wouldn’t want this getting out to your precious little Munakata, right?”

Juzo couldn’t find the right words.

“Tell you want, cutie.” She coyly tapped her cheek with the phone, not letting anyone’s eyes drift anywhere that wasn’t the terribly graphic picture. “You betray your love by telling him that Enoshima Junko is innocent, and no one but us has to know about this. How does that sound?”

Juzo made something of a spluttering sound. “I would never betray-”

“Then I’ll just go ahead and send him this pic,” she giggled. “I wonder how disgusted he’ll be. How much despair will he feel when he learns that a boy is touching himself to that pretty little face of his?”

Juzo can already see Munakata, standing before him with a skewered face as he tells him, “Get away from me, you disgusting, gross, worthless piece of-”

“So what’ll it be, Sakukura-chan?” Junko asked, pouting like a cute girl and not a vicious monster.

“I’ll…” His voice hurt. “I’ll do it.”

She immediately frowned. “What? That easily? Are you that scared of being rejected?”

Of course he was. If he wasn’t, Juzo wouldn’t have to masturbate to a goddamn photo.

“Well, this is no fun.” Enoshima tapped her chin and slipped her phone somewhere he couldn’t see from where he lay. “You’d think the Ultimate Boxer would be a little more of a man.” Her heel stomped hard on his shoulder, making him grunt and giving a perfect view of the pink-haired girl’s bear-adorned black and white panties.

Juzo doesn’t know if she’s trying to allure him or not, but if it really was the former, he wishes he could voice just how uninterested he was in her crotch. He almost managed to make himself laugh, but then Enoshima opens her mouth and does what she does best, and Juzo is filled with despair.

“Hey, Reserve Course boys, how about we humiliate our little Sakakura-chan a wee bit?”

His eyes widened, trying to ignore her foot on him to shift and gave her a bewildered look. “What does that mean?” She ignores him and moves away as the Reserve Course men begin to surround him, snickers and chuckles all under their breaths. “Enoshima, what the hell are you planning?” He pretended there was no ache in his limbs and struggled to sit up on a knee, but Enoshima pulled her phone out again. And he froze.

“Oh come on, Sakakura-chan,” she cooed. “You’re not gonna fight it, are you? I’m doing you a favor. A bunch of cocks in your mouth is just what a little slut like you needs. How many times have you imagined this? A bunch of boys using you up like a nice, little toy so rough that you’ll be screaming for more?”

“Y-You…” A Reserve Course student is running his fingers through the ruffled knots in his hair. “You don’t know anything.”

“Oh right. How could I be so wrong? You only want this from your precious Munakata, right?” Her coldly sweet expression fell, eyes becoming dark and voice cruelly low. “Use him up, boys.”

“Don’t touch me!” He shoved one of the maybe ten Reserve Course boys away, moving to throw a punch at the one who was pulling his tie loose. “Get off-!”

“Remember,” Enoshima whispered, “you fight it, your secret’s out.” The students laughed blandly together, as if this whole situation was a joke and assaulting him was the punchline. 

So, feeling the constant relentless pain in his heart multiply, Juzo couldn’t voice a single complaint as a boy at his side got down to his level and smashed his lips into his, moving too roughly and quick for it mean anything other than lust. Juzo clenched his eyes shut, not moving his lips. This was not Munakata he was kissing. 

This was not a kiss worth having.

Cold hands slithered under his button-up, and Juzo couldn’t restrain a gasp when fingers found his nipples. They were twisted and pulled just as a tongue shoved itself into his mouth. Juzo fought the swelling in his chest making his knees shake and his thoughts slip. He desperately forced himself to think of who his heart belonged to, but it was so hard to form rational thought when both your hands were each being placed on the growing hardness of two teenagers. He could feel them through their pants, throbbing and hungry the way he knew his cock always felt when his own hand was on it.

Saliva was starting to run down his chin; the boy ravaging his mouth was roughly pushing on his limp tongue, trying to coax him to move. And as Juzo imagined Munakata, serious face for once being flustered at kissing the Ultimate Boxer, Juzo decided to kiss back. Just a little.

His mouth moved on its own, passionate and desperate; his hands unbuttoned the pants of the students he could reach as quickly as he could manage. Heat was spreading down his face to where his pants were becoming unbearably tight, but there was no way he could take care of it when his fingers are wrapping around two long cocks. A quiet voice in his head fought his actions and whispered reason to him. 

‘Munakata would hate this and hate you and laugh at you and stomp on your head and take his dick out and shove it right into your waiting mouth and then fuck you right in front of whoever dares watch, stop doing this stop doing this stop doing this”

He pumped the members in his hands, finally opening his eyes just a crack to see the the plain boy he was kissing and the shaking, gasping men with their dicks in his hands. They moved their hips in rhythm with his stroking, desperate for a better time than he was offering. The man playing with his chest, nipped at his neck, whispering that he was disgusting for enjoying this and getting hard, but Juzo could hardly hear him. The boy who he was kissing had just moved away, licking his lips with an ugly expression before moving down to unbutton Juzo’s pants. Juzo finally caught a glimpse of the girls videotaping him then, noting that some boys weren’t touching him at all, just watching and pleasuring themselves. As if actually touching Juzo would make their penises go flaccid.

Juzo hissed as the cold air made contact with his freed cock, a shudder rocking his body that made his sloppy handjobs falter. The boys on the receiving end thrust faster into his fingers, ignoring his shaking when the boy who’d just taken Juzo’s pants off stood up and pulled his member out, merely inches away from his panting mouth.

Juzo thought of Munakata again, watching this, telling him that he’s more than this, saying that Juzo doesn’t have to fall into despair like this.

Juzo shakes his head. “No. No not that. Don’t-” A male student that had yet to lay on a finger on him grabbed a clutch of his hair and his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Juzo tried to grab him, but the boys enjoying his hand on their dicks grabbed him and forced the shaft strokes to continue, faster this time. “Don't…” He tried to speak. “Don’t-” The boy before him wasted not time in shoving his seven-inch, veiny dick right down Juzo’s throat. His body jerked, throat muscles twitching and spasming as Juzo tried to move his head, but he was left hacking and spilling drool with his chapped lips outstretched around the cock in his mouth. The boy pulled his member out after Juzo’s eyes began to burn, but thrust right back in before Juzo could even rasp out a shaking, “Please stop-” 

Wet, hot tears were streaming down his cheeks, body convulsing with each sob as the student before him fell into a quick rhythm that tore at his throat. He gasped for breath each time he got half-a-second of a freedom, but with the thrusting of the student getting blowjobed and the eagerness of the boy holding his face, Juzo was being resorted to a full facefuck that was leaving him without air. A clogged nose made it impossible to breath, hiccups of his cries causing him to shake as his shirt was finally torn open and discarded.

The dicks in his hands came, white, sticky liquid coming out in erratic spurts before two new men came rushing over and took their place. Juzo tried to move his tired hands, but again, they were taken from him and controlled to pleasure. The dick in his mouth was hitting the back of his throat, and just as Juzo thought he was gonna faint from the black spots he saw decorating his vision, white and hot spill exploded in his mouth; salty, sticky fluid overtook his senses. Juzo gasped when he was given freedom, cum spilling out from his mouth and staining his bare chest, but he saw an untouched boy come forward. 

“No… N-No…” Juzo tried to scramble away but two boys shoved him onto the floor on his stomach. Two more boys grabbed each of his arms as another pulled his pants completely down, pushing his chest to the ground to get his rear in the air. Juzo tried to wiggle away, but a student grabbed his skull and knocked it against the floor. Juzo cried out sharply, a burst of pain blinding him, before he stayed down and refused to fight when multiple hands grabbed at his ass. Fingers probed at his entrance, making him twitch when they inserted themselves inside, uncomfortably stretching muscle. “Get your fingers out of there. There’s no lube around here, just please stop-”

“Who needs lube?” Enoshima laughed. “I thought you were a man.”

“I am-” Juzo cut himself off with a strangled gasp when two fingers forced their way in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, take that out-” another finger, “-oh my god take that out it hurts it burns it burns so fucking much take it out-” He tried to reach back but his hands were grabbed tightly. “No, no, please don’t do this… I’m begging you-” The fingers moved in and out at a steady rhythm, rubbing against his walls painfully rough. “O-Oh my god…” He clenched his teeth, making his hands into fists, trying to fight the tears still falling. “Stop it, I’m begging you, I’ll do anything you ask, just d-don’t do this..” His voice trembled so much now. “Get your hand out, get it out, get it out.” The fingers curled, rubbing against a spot inside of him that sent a sudden spasm of pleasure coursing through body. “H-Holy shit, don’t-” The fingers pressed where shockwaves of euphoria rocked him again as he gasped into the cold hard cement and the spot became abused.

Lilted, soft groans flowed out from his dirtied mouth, white decorating the end of his lips like paint. He could hardly think of anything now, just finding himself moving against the hand inside him, grinding into those fingers and having it rub him in the place that turned his sobs into moans.

When the fingers finally pulled out, Juzo felt empty and awkward in the silence of his cries. He looked down at his poor, untouched cock resting upright like a dog begging to be pet. He almost reached for it, but then the tip of a boy’s dick rubbed against his entrance, and Juzo’s breath caught. “No. No, not that. I’m not ready. That’s too big, I won’t handle it. Don’t you even fucking dare-” More boys held him down. “Get off me! Don’t you touch me! Stop this!” The cock pushed inside, forcing its way through tight walls. “FUCK. NO. TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT.” It went farther in, the burning making Juzo shout out in pain before it pushed all the way. Juzo screamed so loud his voice cracked and his entire composure fell apart into a red-faced, swollen-eyed mess.

The colorful, blurry world melted into a heap of gray; weight on his entire body made his muscles spasm painfully with every move that hot cock inside him made. It was throbbing, filling him full, and hard; Juzo’s body felt like it was ripping in half when he was pulled out of only to be violently thrust back into. A scream shred through the air, and suddenly it became like a pattern. Thrust and scream, thrust and scream, thirst and scream, until a boy moved and shoved his dick in his mouth. Juzo choked again, fighting his gag reflex, as his hands went to work on more cocks. He wanted the void in his heart to be filled, but all he was becoming was a cum dumpster. His prostate was being hit now, a surge of pleasure rewarding every rip of his body.

And as he got numb to the pain and a boy stroked his dick sensually slow, Juzo closed his eyes in terrified embarrassment at his enjoyment. He felt so good it hurt, he wanted to scream for a harder hit to the sweet spot inside; he needs to cum so desperately and the build-up inside him is grossly coming so soon. He wasn’t alone it seemed, the boy fucking him was becoming sloppier, rapid with the slaps of their skin becoming somehow louder. If not for the dick in his mouth, Juzo would have started to shriek at the shuddering pulses of good that came from being rammed into so intensely.

As if on cue, the boy facefucking him pulled out and pumped himself to squirt his load on Juzo’s face. He didn’t bother opening his mouth, letting the strings of white stain him as the dicks he stroked came as well. The boy behind him orgasmed not even a minute later with a cry and a load of burningly hot cum filling Juzo up. He finished up at the same time, staining the smallest boy of the group that had stroked his dick for too long. Juzo collapsed, eyes still puffy and throat still raw, but dead weights making any movement completely unbearable. He was filthy like a slut on the floor, waiting for Enoshima to laugh, but instead she just wiped cum off his face with her heel then sauntered away, apparently bored.

Juzo was too tired to cry now, but he somehow did it anyway when more boys gathered around his naked form. They weren’t done with him, it seemed, and Juzo closed his eyes shut, praying that Munakata would forgive him for this.

But knowing that he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a kink meme prompt and this is the first real porn I've ever written so I apologize if it's amateur-ish and gross. (English isn't exactly my first language either) Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed and don't mind the glaring mistakes. I tried my hardest, I promise. (Kink prompt: http://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=1022#cmt1022)


End file.
